It's my life
by alika-chan
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Change of life


It's my life

Kapitel 1

Langsam driftete Luzifers Geist vom schlafenden Zustand in den wachenden, wo er mit der nun schon so bekannten Wärme und Geborgenheit willkommen geheißen wurde.

Seufzend und mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte sich der Veela näher an die so bekannte und geliebte Wärmequelle.

Ein zärtliches, liebevolles und leicht verschlafenes „Morgen", war die Antwort auf diese Aktion.

Langsam und gegen das ins Zimmer eingedrungene Licht blinzelnd blickte Luzifer in die so geliebten blauen Augen Toms, der ein zärtliches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Dann hauchte Tom seinem Liebsten einen sanften, zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Komm, mein Kleiner, wir müssen aufstehen. Immerhin haben wir heute noch so einiges vor.", meinte Tom nur, löste sich sanft auf Luzifers Umarmung und stand schwerfällig auf. Nach einem kurzen, liebevollen Lächeln verschwand der dunkle Lord auch schon im angrenzenden Badezimmer.

Luzifer dagegen kuschelte sich noch einmal in die Bettdecke und döste leicht weg.

Als Tom nach einiger Zeit ins Zimmer zurückkam, weckte er seinen Liebsten, der inzwischen wieder weggedöst war, mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Aufstehen, kleiner Panther, wir wollten doch die Slytherins schocken."

„Du schockst, ich schlaf.", brummte Luzifer nur und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Verwirrt runzelte Tom die Stirn. Normalerweise war Luzifer morgens nicht so muffelig und stand eigentlich immer recht früh auf.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte Tom, dass sein Kleiner eigentlich schon seit mindestens einer Stunde auf den Beinen sein sollte.

Besorgt legte er deswegen eine Hand auf Luzifers Stirn um zu prüfen, ob er vielleicht krank wäre, konnte allerdings nichts feststellen.

„Hey, mein Kleiner, was ist denn mit dir?", fragte er dann besorgt.

„Weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich komisch. Irgendwie...", dann brach Luzifer ab, sprang auf und hastete ins Bad, von wo Tom wenige Sekunden später eindeutige Würgegeräusche vernahm.

„Liebling, soll ich Severus holen?"

„Ja...bitte.", erklang es schwach aus dem Bad, ehe eine erneute Welle Übelkeit über Luzifer hinwegschwappte.

Schnell stand Tom auf, ging zur Tür, betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und durchquerte diesen, dass er dabei sämtlichen schon anwesenden Schülern einen Schock versetzte, bemerkte er nicht.

Draco, der auch schon wach war, ging besorgt auf Tom zu.

„Tom, was ist, ist was passiert?"

„Luzifer geht es nicht so gut, ich geh Severus holen."

„Überlass das mir, geh zu Luzifer und kümmere dich etwas um ihn, ich komme gleich mit Severus.", meinte Draco nur und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Privaträume von Severus.

Tom lächelte dem Malfoyerben dankbar nach, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück ins Zimmer ging.

Er fand Luzifer blass auf dem Bett sitzend vor.

„Draco holt Severus. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Tom besorgt und ging auf seinen Liebsten zu, setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist...ich hab kaum Kraft, als würde mir irgendwas meine Energie nehmen.", wisperte Luzifer schwach.

‚Tut mir Leid.', erklang plötzlich Krenjos Stimme. Sie hörte sich genauso kraftlos an, wie die von Luzifer.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Tom nach.

‚Ich hab...nicht aufgepasst. Gestern. Ich wollte Luzifer alles alleine überlassen und hab mich deshalb zurückgezogen, sonst hätte ich den Zauber schon eher bemerkt.'

„Welcher Zauber?", wollte jetzt Luzifer wissen.

‚Es befand sich ein Zauber in der Großen Halle, der in Verbindung mit einem Trank, der dem Essen beigemischt war, wirkt. Dadurch wird allen, die davon Essen, ein Teil ihrer Magie und somit ihrer Energie gestohlen. Wir sind besonders anfällig dafür, weil Luzifer ja nur einen Teil seiner Magie zur Verfügung hat und genau dieser wird ihm entzogen.'

„Aber...wer sollte den Schülern Energie entziehen?", fragte Tom verwirrt.

‚Ich weiß es nicht.'

„Und was kann man da jetzt machen?", wollte Luzifer schwach wissen.

‚Iss nichts, bevor ich den Zauber gecheckt und dir einen Gegenzauber gesagt habe. Sag es auch den anderen weiter.'

„Mach ich...aber...ich kann ja kaum stehen...wie soll ich da den Gegenzauber sprechen?"

‚Ich werde dir einen weiteren Teil unserer Magie zurückgeben. Leg dich hin.'

„Okay.", damit ließ sich Luzifer zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Kaum dass er lag, spürte er schon wieder die Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Wenige Sekunden später war alles wieder in Ordnung und Luzifer stand auf.

Zeitgleich öffnete sich die Tür und Draco betrat, gefolgt von Severus das Zimmer.

„Was ist los?", wollte Severus auch gleich wissen.

„Es geht schon wieder. Dray, ich weiß warum ich mich gestern so seltsam gefühlt habe, als ich in der Halle war. Es lag ein Zauber auf ihr, der, zusammen mit einem Trank im Essen, einem die Magie entzieht. Krenjo hat wieder einen Teil seiner selbst mit mir verschmolzen, bei mir ist alles wieder in Ordnung.", meinte Luzifer und lächelte die beiden Neuankömmlinge entschuldigend an. Er wollte ihnen keine Sorgen bereiten, hatte es aber dennoch getan, wofür er sich jetzt schämte.

„Ist schon okay. Ich bin froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist, aber wer hat den Zauber gesprochen?"

„Ich persönlich tippe ja auf Dumbledore, immerhin war der Trank im Essen und der Schulleiter ist der Einzige, der mir einfällt, der auf die Hauselfen genug Einfluss hat, um das bei ihnen durchzusetzen. Krenjo sieht sich den Zauber nachher an und sagt mir einen Gegenspruch. Wir müssen also allen Bescheid sagen, dass sie nichts essen dürfen, bevor ich den Zauber nicht gebrochen habe."

„Gut, ich geh derweil in die Küche. Da ich der letzte Erbe von Hogwarts bin, müssen die Hauselfen auf meine Befehle hören, da das Schloss eigentlich mir gehört.

Des weiteren müssen wir herausfinden, ob alle Häuser davon betroffen sind, oder nur Slytherin. Auch müssen wir wissen, wozu der Alte die Magie benötigt und wie lange er das schon macht.", meinte Tom und stand wieder vom Bett auf.

„Gut, aber zu aller erst sollte Luzifer sich anziehen und ihr den Slytherins, die draußen im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, alles erklären.", meinte Draco.

„Ich hab sie wohl ziemlich erschreckt, oder?", meinte Tom schief grinsend.

„Ja, hast du. Beeilt euch bitte, Severus und ich gehen derweil zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sorgen dafür, dass auch alle da sind."

„Gut, wir kommen gleich.", meinte Luzifer, holte sich schnell ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verschwand dann im Bad.

Als Luzifer und Tom zehn Minuten später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, waren alle schon dort versammelt.

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung saß da auch Ginny, die aufgeregt auf Severus einredete.

„Gin, was ist denn los, was machst du hier?", wollte Luzifer auch sofort wissen und ging auf sie zu.

„Lu! Bitte, ihr müsst mir helfen, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Herm. Sie will einfach nicht aufwachen!", rief Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hab Angst, dass sie ihr was getan haben."

‚Krenjo, könnte das auch an dem Trank und dem Zauber liegen?'

‚Ja, dadurch, dass wir sie getroffen haben und du ja zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Kontakt mit mir hattest, wird das Siegel, das Kana umgibt, Risse bekommen haben. Hermine hat allerdings noch keinen Kontakt mit ihr aufgenommen und somit auch nicht, so wie du, einen Teil ihrer Macht zurückbekommen. Darum liegt sie jetzt flach. Wir müssen uns beeilen und den Kontakt zwischen den beiden herstellen, bevor Hermine an dem Energieverlust stirbt.', meinte Krenjo aufgeregt.

„Ginny, wie ist das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors?", wollte Tom, der das Gespräch ja mitbekommen hatte, sofort wissen.

„Warum?", wollte diese jedoch verzweifelt wissen.

„Das dauert zu lange. Ginny, komm her, wir teleportieren direkt zu Herm."

„Denkst du das geht?", wollte Draco nur wissen.

„Hast du es jemals versucht?", entgegnete Luzifer nur, leicht gereizt.

„Nein."

„Siehst du? Woher willst du wissen, ob es nicht funktioniert. Dumbledore hasst magische Wesen und würde nie eines wissentlich hier beherbergen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er deshalb auch keine Banne gegen ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten auf das Schloss gelegt hat. Ginny, komm her, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Ginny nickte nur verwirrt und ging auf Luzifer zu, der sofort einen Arm um sie legte. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Hermine und verschwand wenige Sekunden später zusammen mit Ginny in einem Nebel aus Regenbogenfarben. Dass er dabei einen in Erklärungsnöte geratenen Tom, zusammen mit Draco und Severus, zurückließ, nahm er nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis.

Ginny und Luzifer landeten direkt vor Hermines Bett. Zum Glück war der Mädchenschlafsaal leer.

Luzifer versiegelte schnell die Tür, damit sie nicht gestört wurden, setzte sich an Hermines Bett und rief laut nach Schicksal.

Diese erschien wenige Sekunden später auch im Raum, als sie Luzifer sah, sankt sie auf die Knie.

„Was wünscht ihr, Master Krenjo?", fragte sie unterwürfig.

„Ich möchte, dass du den Zauber zur Erweckung einer Wiedergeborenen Seele auf Hermine anwendest und beeil dich, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Master Krenjo, es tut mir Leid, aber es ist mir nicht gestattet zwischen Leben und Tod zu entscheiden."

„Aber mir ist es gestattet und jetzt mach.", Luzifer schrie schon fast, aber es war ihm egal.

Er spürte, wie immer mehr Lebensenergie aus Hermines Körper wich und es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, einfach nur daneben zu sitzen und nichts dagegen tun zu können.

„Tu es, Schwester. Wir haben entschieden und sie soll Leben.", erklang eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme im Raum. Wenig später erschien ein junger Mann in eine dunkle, lichtverschluckende Robe gehüllt dort.

Langes, pechschwarzes Haar floss schon fast sein Gesicht entlang, bis zur Hüfte. Seine ebenfalls pechschwarzen Augen blickten ausdruckslos, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck auf die leblose Gestalt Hermines. Die blassen, schmalen Lippen zu einem leicht bedauernden Lächeln verzogen.

Schicksal erhob sich augenblicklich vom Boden und ging auf Hermine zu, wo sie, wie schon bei Harry, zwei Finger auf ihre Stirn legte, von denen ein Funken auf den gesamten Körper der jungen Hexe überging.

Dann löste sie sich wieder von Hermine und sah Luzifer an.

„Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Mein Bruder Tod wird bleiben, bis sie außer Gefahr ist.", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder und der junge Mann, der wohl der Tod war, setzte sich auf eins der Betten direkt gegenüber von Hermines.

Luzifer zog die schluchzende Ginny in eine sanfte Umarmung, blieb aber weiterhin neben Hermine sitzen, während er versuchte, das aufgelöste Mädchen zu trösten.

Mit sorgenvollem Blick betrachtete er dabei seine Freundin und betete im Stillen, dass sie bald wieder erwachte.


End file.
